Toda historia de amor tiene un comienzo
by AnotherBlack
Summary: El niño que vivió tubo dos papás excelentes. Pero, ¿Cuál es su historia? Contemos las aventuras de estos grandes héroes desde el principio.
1. Así comenzó todo

__**Gracias por leer personitas!**

**Aclaro, Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenese a JK Rowling, nada mío.**

**En este capitulo hay mucho de JK, todo lo que este en letra _Italic._**

**Espero que les guste. Reviews por favor!**

_Una única y gran chimenea era lo que distinguía en el lejano horizonte. Dos niñas se columpiaban hacia delante y atrás, y un niño delgadísimo las observaba desde detrás de unos arbustos. Su cabello negro era largo, y su ropa era tan desastrosa que parecía a propósito: jeans demasiado cortos, un abrigo lamentable y demasiado largo que podía haber pertenecido a un adulto y una extraña polera que parecía un delantal. Parecía tener unos nueve o diez años, pálido, pequeño y rudo. Había codicia sin disfrazar en su delgado rostro, mientras observaba a la más joven de las dos hermanas columpiarse más y más alto que su hermana._

_- ¡Lily, no hagas eso! - Gritó la mayor, pero la chica se había soltado del columpio en el punto más alto de este, y voló por los aires (literalmente, voló) y se lanzó hacia el cielo con una gran carcajada, y en vez de estrellarse contra el asfalto de patio, se elevó como un trapecista por el aire, manteniéndose arriba por demasiado tiempo y aterrizando suavemente._

_-¡Mamá te dijo que no lo hicieras!- Petunia dejó de columpiarse hundiendo sus sandalias en la tierra, provocando un crujido, y luego se puso de pie, con las manos en la cintura. - ¡Mamá dijo que no tenías permiso para hacerlo, Lily!-._

_-Pero estoy bien - dijo Lily, aún riendo - Tuney, mira esto. Mira lo que puedo hacer.-_

_Petunia miró alrededor. El patio estaba vacío, a excepción de ellas mismas y, a pesar de que ellas no lo sabían, el niño. Lily recogió una flor que se había caído del arbusto detrás del cual el niño se escondía. Petunia avanzó, evidentemente dividida entre la curiosidad y la desaprobación. Lily esperó a que Petunia estuviese lo suficientemente cerca como para ver bien, y luego abrió la palma de su mano. La flor se sentó ahí, abriendo y cerrando sus pétalos, como si fuera una ostra extraña y bizarra, con muchos labios._

_- ¡Detenlo! - chilló Petunia._

_No te hace daño - replicó Lily, mas cerro su mano y arrojó la flor. - No está bien - dijo Petunia, pero sus ojos habían seguido el vuelo de la flor hacia el suelo, y los mantuvo fijos en ese lugar - ¿Cómo lo haces? - añadió, con una voz que indicaba cuanto quería saber._

_- Es obvio, ¿no? - el niño ya no podía contenerse, y saltó de detrás de los arbustos._

_Petunia gritó y retrocedió corriendo hacia los columpios, pero Lily, aunque claramente asustada, permaneció donde estaba. El niño pareció lamentar haber aparecido. Una sobre de rubor se posó en sus pálidas mejillas mientras miraba a Lily._

_- ¿Qué es obvio? - preguntó Lily._

_El niño parecía nervioso y exaltado. Mirando a Petunia, que se asomaba por detrás de los columpios, bajó la voz y dijo:- Yo sé lo que eres._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_-Eres… eres una bruja - susurró el niño._

_La niña se mostró ofendida.- ¡Eso no es algo muy agradable para decirle a alguien!- Se dio vuelta, con la nariz en el aire, y se alejó hacia su hermana._

_- ¡No! - dijo el niño. Ahora estaba completamente colorado. Aleteó detrás de las chicas, pareciéndose grotescamente a un murciélago._

_Las hermanas lo examinaron con una mirada desaprobatoria, y se colgaron de las poleas de uno de los columpios, como si ese fuera un lugar seguro._

_- Lo eres - le dijo el niño a Lily - Eres una bruja, te he estado observando desde hace tiempo. Pero no tiene nada de malo, mi mamá también lo es, y yo soy un mago._

_La risa de Petunia era como agua fría.- ¡Un mago! - Exclamó, recuperando el coraje ahora que ya había superado el susto la aparición repentina - ¡Yo sé quién eres! ¡Eres ese tal Snape! Viven al terminar El Fin del Hilandero, cerca del río - le dijo a Lily, y era evidente por su tono de voz que consideraba la dirección muy poco recomendable - ¿Por qué nos has estado espiando?-_

_-¡No he estado espiando! - dijo Snape, acalorado, incómodo y con el cabello sucio bajo la luz del sol - No te espiaría a ti, de todas formas - añadió con desprecio - eres una muggle.-_

_Aunque claramente Petunia no entendía la palabra, intuía lo que era por el tono.- ¡Ven, Lily, nos vamos! - dijo fríamente._

_Lily obedeció a su hermana de inmediato, mirando a Snape mientras se iba. Él no dejó de mirarlas en su camino hacia el portón de la plaza. Snape había estado planeando este momento desde hace mucho, y que había salido completamente mal…_

Después de esa extraña experiencia, al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo Petunia fue ir a decirle a su mamá todo lo que había hecho Lily que se supone que se lo habían prohibido. Y también contarle del niño Snape que las había espiado y dicho un montón de blasfemias además de ofenderla con una palabra que quien sabe que era "algo así como mugele" les había dicho a sus padres.

Luego los padres habían ido a hablar en privado con Lily y decirle que de preferenca no mostrara su "habilidades" en frente de su hermana, ya que la asustaba. Lily solo había asentido a todo lo que decían, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, en ese chico extraño Snape y todo lo que le había dicho de que era una bruja y el un mago. La verdad es que cada ves se convencida de que el chico estaba diciendo la verdad ya que todo encajaba, todo lo que ella podía hacer y su familia y las demás personas que conocía no podian.  
Ya al día siguiente que se le había pasado el alboroto a su hermana y la preocupación a sus padres, ya a eso de las 6 de la tarde, Lily salió de su casa procurando que no la vieran para encontrarse con Snape y sacarle todo lo que supiera de los magos y brujas y que la convenciera de que era cierto, y no falló al encontrarlo solo en los columpios con la cabeza gacha.

-Hey Snape!- le llamo Lily,

Como un resorte a su vos Snape levanto la cabeza e inmediatamente apareció una sonrisa en su cara, se levanto y corrió hacia ella gritando - Lily! Lily! Sabía que regresarías-.

-Si Snape no te emociones - respondió Lily cortante- Quiero que me cuentes sobre lo que según somos tu y yo, que me expliques todo y más vale que yo te crea.

-Ok yo te explico todo pero primero... Dime Severus.

-Ok Snape- Le dijo Lily sin confianza y después sonrió por como Severus había puesto los ojos en blanco.

-Ven mañana y te explicare todo- Dijo Severus feliz al verla visto sonreír- porque ahora ya se está haciendo tarde y tengo que volver o mis padres volverán a pelear, bueno eso es común... - dijo con un toque de tristeza en la cara.

Lily no pudo evitar tenerle un poco de compasión (aunque le pareció que eso es lo que quería Snape, y le dijo - No te preocupes Snape, nos pasa a todos- Y le dio una sonrisa, y luego se le ocurrió una pregunta antes de que se fuera- Oye Snape…

-Si Lily- Dijo el niño más que feliz por lo que le acababa de decir.

-¿Los magos y brujas van a la escuela?-

-Claro Lily, hay colegios para magos en diferentes partes del mundo, a nosotros nos tocaría Hogwarts que según mi mamá, envían cartas a cada mago a los 11 años para invitarlos a la escuela, y que el 1ro de Septiembre te llevan en tren!- Dijo Severus súper emocionado por la pregunta de Lily.

-¿En serio? ¡Tengo que contarle a Tuney! Me voy Snape, ¡nos vemos mañana!- y la pequeña salió corriendo hacia su casa dejando al niño de pelo grasiento y complexión huesuda con una sonrisa esperanzada para el día siguiente.

Al llegar a su casa Lily le conto todo a Petunia, pero no respondió como ella esperaba, si no que le dijo que ese niño estaba loco, que no se juntara con él y que esa tonta escuela no existía y que más bien ella era rara. Después se encerró en su cuarto enojada, y Lily se fue triste al suyo teniendo la esperanza de que su hermana estuviera equivocada.

Al día siguiente Lily, aún triste por lo de su hermana, se fue al parque a buscar Snape, y ahi estaba esperándola, en ese bonito parque que estaba a la vuelta de casa de los Evans y con el hermoso cielo despejado que se veía ese día.

-Lily! pensé que no vendrías- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Snape, necesito saber que esto es real- dijo Lily convencida mientras se acercaba a él.

-Lo es, y te voy a contar más, pero aquí no, hay un lugar al que quiero ir.

Después de caminar mientras platicaban, llegaron a un pequeño bosque donde se veía el agua del río brillando a través de los troncos. Las sombras que daban los árboles dejaban un claro verde y fresco.

_Lily y Severus se encontraban sentados en suelo, cara a cara y con las piernas cruzadas._

_Snape se había quitado el abrigo, y su delantal parecía menos peculiar a media luz.- … y el Ministerio puede castigarte por hacer magia fuera de la escuela, te envían cartas.- le decía Snape cuando llegaron.  
_

_-¡Pero yo sí he hecho magia fuera de la escuela!-  
_

_-Estamos a salvo. Aún no tenemos nuestras varitas. Te dejan en paz cuando eres un niño y no puedes evitarlo. Pero cuando cumples once - y asintió, dándose importancia - y te comienzan a entrenar, debes ser más cuidadoso-.  
_

_Hubo un pequeño silencio. Lily había recogido una ramita caída y la hacía girar en el aire, pensando que era una varita sacando chispas. Luego dejó caer la ramita y se inclinó hacia el chico.- Es verdad, ¿cierto? ¿No es una broma? Petunia dice que me estás mintiendo. Petunia dice que no existe Hogwarts. Es verdad, ¿cierto?-  
_

_-Es verdad para nosotros - dijo Snape - no para ella. Pero recibiremos la carta, tú y yo.-  
_

_-¿En serio? - susurró Lily.  
_

_-Definitivamente - dijo Snape, e incluso con su mal corte de cabello y su extraña ropa, su figura pareció enaltecerse en frente de ella, lleno de confianza en su destino.  
_

_-¿Y de verdad me llegará por lechuza? - susurró Lily.  
_

_- Normalmente - dijo Snape - pero eres hija de muggles, así que alguien de la escuela tendrá que venir a explicarle a tus padres.-  
_

_- ¿Existen diferencias por ser hija de muggles?-  
_

_Snape dudó un instante. Sus ojos negros, impacientes y repentinamente abatidos, recorrieron la pálida cara y el cabello rojo oscuro.- No - dijo - No existe ninguna diferencia.-  
_

_-Que bueno - dijo Lily, relajándose. Era claro que eso la había estado preocupando.  
_

_- Tienes mucha magia - dijo Snape - pude verlo. Todo el tiempo que te observé…- Su voz fue desapareciendo, ella no estaba escuchando, pero se había estirado en el suelo frondoso y miraba hacia las hojas en las copas de los árboles que había sobre ellos. Él la miró con tanta intensidad como la había mirado en el patio de juegos.  
_

_- ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa? - preguntó Lily.  
_

_Snape frunció un poco el entrecejo.- Bien - dijo.  
_

_- ¿Ya no pelean?-  
_

_-Oh, sí. Sí pelean - dijo Snape, recogiendo un montón de hojas y rompiéndolas, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo - Pero no falta mucho para que me vaya.-  
_

_-¿A tu papá no le gusta la magia?-  
_

_- Creo que no hay nada que le guste mucho - dijo Snape.  
_

_- ¿Severus?-  
Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Snape cuando ella mencionó su nombre.- ¿Si?-  
_

_-Cuéntame sobre los dementores otra vez.-  
_

_-¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?-  
_

_-Si yo uso magia fuera de la escuela…-  
_

_- ¡No te enviarán con los dementores por eso! Los dementores son para gente que ha hecho cosas realmente malas. Son los guardianes de la prisión mágica, Azkaban. Pero tú no irás a Azkaban, eres demasiado…- Snape se sonrojó nuevamente y destrozó más hojas. Luego, un ligero crujido detrás de los arbustos: Petunia, había perdido el equilibrio.  
_

_- ¡Tuney! - exclamó Lily, con una voz llena de sorpresa y bienvenida, pero Snape se había puesto de pie de un salto.  
_

_- ¿Quién espía a quién ahora? - Gritó - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-  
_

_Petunia había perdido el aliento, alarmada por haber sido atrapada. Luchaba por encontrar algo hiriente que decir.- ¿Y tú, qué traes puesto? - dijo, señalando al pecho de Snape - ¿Una blusa de tu mami?  
_

_Escucharon un "CRACK": una rama sobre la cabeza de Petunia se había caído. Lily gritó, la rama golpeó a Petunia en el hombro, quien retrocedió y se echó a llorar.  
_

_- ¡Tuney!- Pero Petunia había salido corriendo. Lily se volteó hacia Snape.- ¿Tú hiciste que pasara eso?-  
_

_-No - el chico parecía desafiante y asustado.  
_

_- ¡Fuiste tú! - la niña se alejaba, sin darle la espalda - ¡Fuiste tú! ¡La lastimaste!-  
_

_-No… ¡no lo hice!- Pero la mentira no convenció a Lily: después de una última mirada fulminante, se fue corriendo del bosquecillo, detrás de su hermana, y Snape se quedó allí, miserable y confundido.  
_Lily siguió persiguiendo a Petunia hasta la casa.

-Tuney! Ven por favor!

-No! Seguramente tú y tu amigo fenómeno hicieron que me callera esa rama! Le voy a decir a mamá.-

Y dicho y hecho, lo primero que hizo al entrar a la casa fue ir a decirle a sus papas que Lily y su amigo "el fenómeno" le habían tirado una rama al hombro, así que Lily tuvo que soportar otras 2 horas escuchando a sus papas diciéndole que ella y Severus no debían hacer a su Petunia creer cosas raras porque la asustaban. Pero como el día anterior, Lily estaba concentrada en lo que había hecho Snape. No quería pensar que su hermana se lo merecía por haberle dicho tantas cosas ayer y haberlos espiado, pero tampoco sentía tana culpa como ella quisiera. Aún así, más vale que Snape se disculpara porque a pesar de todo, Tuney era su hermana.

Paso una semana tranquila, Severus se había disculpado con Lily al día siguiente de lo de Tuney con una buena razón, y también diciendo que a veces, cuando se molestaba su magia se salía de control.

Lily había cumplido los 11 años en enero, así que esperaba su carta diario desde que Snape le había contado todo, al día siguiente seria 25 de Julio y aún no llegaba nada y Lily empezaba a dudar del mundo del que la había ilusionado Severus. Pero ella no imaginaba que ese sería el último día que tendría que esperar…

Al día siguiente Lily se encontraba en su habitación cuando escucho el golpetear de una ventana, salió de su cuarto y bajo a la cocina, de donde venia el golpeteo, y se dio cuenta de que su mamá también había bajado a ver que era el ruido y venía detrás de ella, dándose una gran sorpresa al ver a la gran lechuza marrón con un sobre blanco en el pico. Al contrario de Lily, quien corrió hacia la ventana, la abrió y recogió el sobre del pico de la lechuza marrón y lo abrió inmediatamente.

-Hija pero que es eso?- pregunto su madre.

-Mamá es la carta! La de Hogw…- Din, Don, Lily fue interrumpida por el timbre y su madre fue a abrir. Una señora y un señor alto estaban en su puerta vestidos de una manera muy extraña para Lily, y más para su madre, que no supo que decir hasta que ellos hablaron.

-Buenas tardes permítanos presentarnos señora Evans- dijo el hombre alto vestido con una túnica color mostaza- Somos Fergus y Florencia Bloxam, venimos a comentarle sobre su hija Lilian Evans, tenemos un plaza para ella en nuestro Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

"Eso es un golpe rápido para mi mamá", pensó Lily.

-¡Que Como?!-dijo sin creerlo la señora Evans después de un rato de haber estado en silencio.

-¿Jamás se ha dado cuenta de algunas habilidades que posee su hija que no puede explicar? ¿Que nadie más puede hacer?- Le dijo la señora Florencia

-Si mamá- interrumpió Llily- ve esto, es la carta que traía la lechuza- le dijo a su madre entregándole la carta de dos páginas, y su mamá sorprendida leyó:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).

Querida señorita Evans:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora adjunta

Segunda Página:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

UNIFORME:  
Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

_Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

_Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

LIBROS:  
Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk_

_Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

_Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO:  
_

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (ratón) o un sapo.  
SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS_

-Lo sabía…-susurro la señora Evans mas para ella misma- Edward! Edward!- llamo al señor Evans gritando.

Lily dejo de prestar atención y se metió en su mundo mientras el señor Evans bajaba y junto con la mamá de Lily se les iba explicando todo, Lily pensaba en todo lo que le esperaba y se pregunto si a Severus ya le habría llegado la carta. Definitivamente era el mejor día de su vida Todo era cierto, ya no tendría que aguantar la vida normal, con todas esas personas esperando que seas igual que ellas. Con todas esas burlas por no tener lo del estereotipo deseado. Ya no se aburriría con lo "normal".

Al fin la suerte de Lily empezaba a cambiar.

Era un Martes lluvioso de aquel 25 de agosto, Lily Evans estaba observando cómo caía la lluvia en aquel jardín hermoso que la Sra. Evans se había encargado de mantener.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba más que feliz de que en menos de una semana estaría en Hogwarts de la que apenas hace un mes y medio se acababa de enterar de su existencia, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por dejar a su familia por tanto tiempo (unos meses, pensaba ir en navidad), y claro estaba también enojada por la actitud de su hermana Petunia y como se había puesto cuando se entero de que todo lo que había dicho Snape era cierto y de que Lily iría a esa "tonta escuela de raros", como solía denominar.

-Flashback-

Luego de que se habían ido los dos magos del ministerio informando sobre la plaza de Lily en Hogwarts, sus padres no habían hecho más que sonreír y llamar a Tuney para que se enterara de la nueva.

Al bajar Petunia y verlos a todos tan felices puso cara de sorprendida y abrió la boca para seguramente soltar alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero antes de poder decir nada su madre hablo.

-Tuney! Tu hermana a recibido una plaza en un colegio de magia, es una bruja! - comento más que feliz.

Petunia solo se quedo mirando el sobre que su madre traía en las mano y asimilando lo que le acababa de decir "así que todo había sido verdad" pensó con un horrible sabor de boca.

Y enojada dijo -Siempre ah sido una bruja- Y subió las escalera corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto dejando a Lily con lagrimas en los ojos, y a sus padres con una gran decepción.

-Fin del flashback-

Claro que después de eso los señores Evans habían ido a hablar con Petunia para que se disculpara, y ella lo hizo (aunque un poco de mala gana). Aún así Petunia ahora siempre parecía distante y fría con Lily cuando tenía que estar más de 5 minutos con ella y ese día a la hora de cenar tampoco había sido la excepción, por eso era que Lily se encontraba tan sentimental ahora que faltaba poco para separarse de ella.

El día anterior Lily y sus papas habían ido al callejón Diagon (Petunia se había negado a ir), habían comprado todo lo que necesitaba e incluso una hermosa lechuza marrón. Se había emocionado tanto observando a todos los niños y por como vestían los magos y brujas, y más al ver todos los artículos de magia y todas las miles de cosas que se hacía con ella. Sus papas habían estado igual de emocionados y con la misma sonrisa que ella durante toda la aventura.

Al día siguiente se encontró con Severus en la tarde como habían acordado.

-Hola Lily -la saludo este

-Hola Severus!- le contesto la pelirroja feliz- Oye, antes de que se te ocurra algo, mejor ven a mi casa, Tueney no está.

El pelinegro solo asintió feliz porque nunca había ido, y la empezó a seguir de camino a la casa de los Evans. Llegando Lily había presentado a Severus con sus papás y luego habían subido a la habitación de juegos que tenían los Evans.

-Wow Lily es impresionante- susurro el niño con admiración- Y esas tres puertas de que son? - pregunto mirando hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban otras tres puertas color hueso cerradas.

-Ese es el cuarto de mis papas, ese el de Tuney y ese el mío- respondió la pelirroja señalándolos respectivamente.

-... dices que Petunia no está?-dijo Severus con ojos traviesos.

-Que estarás pensando hacer Severus...- Lily le sonrío con los mismos ojos traviesos.

Cinco minutos más tarde los dos pequeños se encontraban admirando un sobre que habían encontrado sobre el escritorio de Petunia, después de haber esculcado todo el carto.

-Hay que abrirla- susurro Snape

-No Sev que dices! eso es violar la privacidad de mi hermana- le dijo muy seria Lily

-Tiene el sello de Hogwarys, ¿por qué un muggle le escribiría a Dumbleore? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué Dumbuldore le respondería?

Lily lo volteo a ver con cara de estarlo regañando -Hay Severus... pero bueno, la verdad si da curiosidad... Está bien ábrela pero rápido. – termino convencia.

Snape le sonrió y enseguida abrió el sobre, desdoblo la carta y los dos empezaron a leer.

Su sorpresa fue encontrar el contenido de la carta con una petición de Petunia al director de que ella también recibiera plaza en el mismo colegio, ya que eran hermanas. Más se sorprendieron al encontrar la respuesta del director diciéndole amablemente que plaza se le había dado a Lily porque ella tenía magia en su interior y que por eso era requerida y que Petunia lamentablemente no poseía las mismas habilidades, pero que estaba seguro de que también lograría grandes cosas siendo como era.

Después de quedarse sorprendidos por todo aquel embrollo Severus se fue a su casa y Lily a dormir.

¿Por qué Tuney había hecho aquello? ¿No decía que era una escuela de gente extraña, y que solo entraba gente loca? Y si no es así, ¿por qué le decía esas cosas tan hirientes a Lily cada vez que podía? Y con ese último pensamiento, Lily se quedo profundamente dormida, soñando con el mundo al que en verdad quería pertenecer.

* * *

Hoy era el día. Hoy iría a Hogwarts. Lily se levanto temprano, demasiado temprano en realidad; ya tenía todo listo ya que lo había arreglado la noche anterior, bajo a desayunar con sus padres y, obligando a Petunia, los Evans subieron a su coche y apretaron el acelerador hacia King's Cross.

No hubo experiencia más aterradora que aquella que paso Petunia al atravesar la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10 mientras agarraba la mano de su padre que a la vez agarraba la de su madre, que a la ves agarraba la de Lily. Así es como los muggles padres de magos podían entrar a la barrera, les habían explicado el mago y la bruja que habían ido a informar sobre la plaza de Lily.

Lo único que pudo decir Lily al entrar fue -Wow- y aunque Petunia no lo manifestara, ella también estaba sorprendida, pero como no quería admitir nada enfrente de Lilian, empezó a discutir con ella.

_Snape en lo mientras, se encontraba ligeramente encorvado, junto a una mujer delgada, pálida y con una mirada amarga, que recordaba mucho a él. Miraba a una familia de cuatro miembros que se encontraba a una escasa distancia. Las dos niñas estaban un tanto alejadas de sus padres. _

_Severus veía como Lily estaba discutiendo con su hermana. _

_.- ¡…lo siento mucho, Tuney, lo siento! Escucha - tomó la mano de su hermana, y la sostuvo, a pesar de que Petunia trataba de soltarse - Tal vez cuando llegue (¡Escucha, Tuney!) Tal vez cuando llegue, podré ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y convencerlo para que cambie de opinión.-_

_- ¡Yo - no - quiero - ir! - dijo Petunia, forcejeando por quitar su mano de entre las de su hermana - ¿Crees que quiero ir a un estúpido castillo a aprender a ser una… una…?- Sus ojos claros recorrieron la plataforma, por sobre los gatos maullando en los brazos de sus dueños, por sobre las lechuzas ululando y aleteándose unas a otras en sus jaulas, por sobre los estudiantes, algunos ya vestidos con sus largas túnicas negras, cargando sus baúles al interior del tren escarlata o saludándose felices unos a otros después de un verano sin verse.- ¿…crees que quiero ser un… un… fenómeno?-_

_Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Petunia conseguía recuperar su mano._

_- No soy un fenómeno - dijo Lily - Es horrible que digas eso.-_

_- Ahí es a dónde vas - dijo Petunia, ardientemente - A una escuela especial para fenómenos. Tú y ese Snape… raros, eso es lo que ambos son. Es bueno que te separen de la gente normal. Es por nuestra propia seguridad.-_

_Lily miró a sus padres, quienes miraban la plataforma con un aire de dicha total, disfrutando la escena. Luego volvió a mirar a su hermana, y su voz se volvió baja y fría._

_- No pensabas que era una escuela para fenómenos cuando le escribiste al director rogándole que te aceptara.-_

_Petunia se puso escarlata- ¿Rogando? ¡Yo no le rogué!- _

_-Vi su respuesta. Fue muy amable.- _

_-¡No debiste haberlo leído…! - susurró Petunia - Era algo privado… ¿Cómo pudiste?-_

_Lily se delató a sí misma al mirar hacia donde se encontraba Snape. Petunia jadeó._

_- ¡Ese chico la encontró! ¡Tú y ese niño han estado entrometiéndose en mi habitación!- _

_-No… no entrometiéndonos - ahora era Lily quien estaba a la defensiva - ¡Severus vio el sobre, y no podía creer que un mago fuera capaz de contactar a Hogwarts, eso es todo! Él dice que deben haber magos trabajando encubiertos en el servicio postal y que ellos se encargan de…_

_- ¡Aparentemente los magos meten las narices en todas partes! - dijo Petunia, ahora tan pálida como antes sonrojada - ¡Fenómeno! - le espetó a su hermana, encaminándose luego hacia sus padres._

* * *

James Potter corría por todo el andén con sus padres tratando de alcanzarlo.

-James! ven acá y por lo menos despídete pequeño! - Le grito la señor Potter a su pequeño hijo de pelo negro e incontrolable con gafas cuadradas.

-Si mamá- Le dijo el pequeño poniendo los ojos en blanco y regresando hacia sus padres.

-Adiós pequeño, cuídate- le dijo el señor Potter agachándose a la altura de su hijo- Y recuerda mostrar todas tus habilidades, más no las que no posees.

-Si papá- le prometió el niño y le dio un abrazo.

Luego recibió un gran beso de su madre y subió al tren color escarlata. Camino unos cuantos pasos y llego a un vagón donde solo se encontraba un pequeño de ojos grises con el cabello negro un poco antes de los hombros, con cara de ser amigable.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme? - pregunto James

-Claro - respondió el otro muchacho mostrando una sonrisa- Soy Sirius-.

-James- le dio la mano- James Potter.

Los chicos siguieron charlando animadamente sin darse cuenta de que una linda ojiverde pelirroja entraba con cara triste y se sentaba en una esquina. Cuando James se dio cuenta le pregunto. -Hola, ¿estas bien?-

La pequeña solo asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa para luego voltearse de nuevo hacia la ventana. James se encogió de hombros y volteo con Sirius nuevamente.

_Mientras, Snape al fin se detuvo, fuera de un compartimiento en el cual unos chicos muy ruidosos conversaban. Encogida en un asiento de la esquina, junto a la ventana estaba Lily, con su cara apretada contra el cristal de la abrió la puerta del compartimiento y se sentó frente a Lily. Ella lo miró y luego volvió la vista hacia la ventana. Había estado llorando._

_- No quiero hablar contigo - dijo con la voz contraída.- _

_-¿Por qué no?- _

_-Tuney m-me odia. Por ver la carta que Dumbledore le envió.- _

_-¿Y eso qué?-_

_Lily le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio.- ¡Que es mi hermana!- _

_-Ella es sólo una… - Snape se contuvo rápidamente, pero Lily, demasiado ocupada en secarse las lágrimas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no lo escuchó.- ¡Pero nosotros vamos! - dijo él, sin poder contener la emoción en su voz - ¡Este es el gran momento! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!-_

_Ella asintió, restregándose los ojos, pero muy a su pesar, sonrió ligeramente_

_.- Más te vale estar en Slytherin - dijo Snape, envalentonado por el hecho de que se hubiese alegrado un poco._

_- ¿Slytherin?- Uno de los chicos con los que compartían el vagón, que no había demostrado el menor interés en su conversación hasta ese momento, miró a su alrededor al escuchar esa palabra.- ¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? Creo que mejor me voy, ¿acaso tú no? - preguntó James al chico tendido en los asientos al frente de él._

_Sirius no sonreía.- Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin - dijo._

_- Rayos - dijo James - Y a mí que me parecías normal.-_

_Sirius sonrió.- Tal vez rompa la tradición. ¿A dónde te irías, si tuvieras que elegir?-_

_James levantó una espada invisible.- ¡Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón! Igual que mi papá.-_

_Snape hizo un ruidito de disgusto. James se giró hacia él - ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- _

_-No - dijo Snape, aunque el desprecio en su voz daba a entender otra cosa - Si prefieres ser un musculoso a un cerebrito...- _

_-¿A dónde esperas ir, viendo que no eres ninguna de las dos cosas? - interrumpió Sirius. James se echó a reír. Lily se puso de pie, un tanto sonrojada, mirando a James y a Sirius con desagrado._

_- Vamos, Severus, busquemos otro compartimiento.- _

_-Oohhhhh…-James y Sirius imitaron su voz arrogante. James trató de empujar a Snape mientras pasaba.- ¡Te veo luego, Quejicus! - gritó una voz, mientras la puerta del compartimiento se cerraba de un portazo._


	2. Selección y primer día

**Hola otra vez!**

**Pues como ya tengo la mayoría de los capítulos escritos, las actualizaciones serán rápidas.**

**Aclaro, Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a JK Rowling, nada mío.**

**Y, los textos que están en_ Italic_, pertenecen solo a JK.**

**Gracias espero Reviews!**

Lily y Severus encontraron un compartimiento con solo una niña, así que entraron y se presentaron con una sonrisa.

-Hola soy Lily- dijo la pelirroja

-Soy Severus- dijo el pelinegro

-Hola, soy Alice-dijo la pequeña de pelo corto y castaño oscuro mientras les daba la mano.

Así, durante todo el camino estuvieron platicando sobre sus veranos, sus familias etc. Resulto que Alice era mestiza y había crecido en Londres con su padre y su madre (que era una bruja) y que venia más que preparada para empezar las clases.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando llego una Gryffindor como de 16 años que le calculo Lily, a avisarles que se fueran poniendo su uniforme y alistandose ya que ya iban a llegar. Lily y Alice se fueron a cambiar y Snape se cambio en el compartimiento. Ya de nuevo en el vagón, Lily estaba asomada con un pequeño gesto de asombro viendo todo, oscuridad en si, pero con todas esas luces alumbrando a un pequeño pueblo.

Una vos retumbo en el tren.

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts en 5 minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevaran por separado al colegio.

Lily estaba pálida de los nervios. Pronto el tren fue aminorando la marcha hasta que se detuvo.

Todos los alumnos se amontonaron tratando de salir del anden cuando se escucho una voz.

-Los de primero por aquí! Siganme los de primero!- siguiendo la vos Lily, Severus y Alice divisaron al gran hombre que estaba gritando con una lampara en su enorme mano.

-Wow, es gigante!- exclamo Alice. Lily y Severus asintieron concordando con ella con la boca abierta.

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron al gran hombre que caminaba por un estrecho sendero.

-Al doblar esta esquina tendrán la primera vista de hogwarts! -dijo este.

E inmediatamente al doblar, todos soltaron un gran Ohhhhh! Saliendo de la oscuridad en la punta de una alta montaña, un castillo con torres y torrecillas con ventanas con luces en todas partes.

-Solo cuatro por bote! - grito el gran hombre.

Lily, Alice y Severus subieron a uno seguidos por una chica de cabello rubio y largo y una cara hermosa con algunas pecas en los pómulos.

-Listo? - pregunto el gigante- pues, Adelante!

Y todos los botes empezaron a dirigirse hacia adelante al mismo tiempo. Lily se fijo que los chicos que los habían molestado en el compartimiento venían con un niño regordete de mirada tímida que asentía o negaba mientras los chicos le preguntaban cosas. Y también iban con una pequeña que de vez en cuando se les unía a la conversación, la niña era muy parecida a la que compartía bote con Lily, a excepción de que tenía el cabello castaño ondulado y solo un poco más abajo de los hombros.

-Agachen las cabezas- dijo el hombre de gran barba.

Los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza mientras pasaban por una cortina de hiedra descubriendo una abertura en el peñasco. Llegaron a un muelle subterráneo, seguramente abajo del castillo.

La chica rubia que venia con ellos fue la primera en bajar del bote, Bonnie según recordaba Lily que les había dicho en el bote, aunque no había prestado mucha atención.

-Pues bien muchachos- dijo el gigante- me llamo Hagrid! Soy el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts. Para cualquier cosa que necesiten -Mientras, subían un pasadizo y subían unas escaleras que los dejaron enfrente de una gran puerta.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una mujer con un chongo ajustado y facciones duras, seguramente una maestra, con gafas cuadradas y una túnica verde.

-Soy la maestra McGonagall, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Bienvenidos, ahora siganme.

Todos caminaron torpemente detrás de la bruja hasta llegar a una pequeña sala donde se fueron acomodando y McGonagall hablo.

-En un momento comenzara el banquete de bienvenida, pero antes serán seleccionados para decidir a que casa iran. Sus casas seran como su familia durante los próximos 7 años, esta Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su notable historia y han salido magos y brujas reconocidos de cada una. Vuestros triunfos harán que sus casas ganen puntos, pero si rompen las reglas perderán puntos. Al final la casa con más puntos ganara la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Cada uno de ustedes será un orgullo para su casa.- termino con cara de tener diciendo este mismo discurso cada año, y agrego- Ahora, estén listos que ahora vuelvo para que comience la selección, y arreglense un poco.

Y dicho eso salió de la sala dejando a todos los pequeños con mil preguntas y unos nervios para comerse las uñas. Lily no estaba tan nerviosa ya que Severus le dijo que su madre le había explicado que te ponían un viejo sombrero que te decía a que casa pertenecerías, pero todos los demás hijos de muggles repasaban en vos alta todo lo que habían leído de magia en sus libros para estar preparados para cualquier prueba. "Supongo que no estaría mal repasar un poco, talvez a Severus se le olvido decirme algo" pensó Lily, y empezó a repasar mentalmente lo que había leído (casi todos los libros).

En eso llego McGonagall y los hizo pasar en fila por una puerta dejando ver el gran comedor, pero GRAN comedor, había pensado Lily. Cuatro largas mesas se extendían en el llenas de estudiantes, y al frente una mesa larga con todos los profesores. Y un techo estrellado, como si estuvieran al aire libre. Lily sabia que era un encantamiento pero no pudo evitar asombrarse ante tal cosa.

Y fue entonces cuando la voz de la profesora la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Austen, Emma! - Una niña alta para su edad de pelo negro, lacio y largo y ojos negros (Lily hasta pensó ver un toque rojo en ellos) de labios gruesos y tez muy pálida, paso a sentarse en la silla muy segura de sí misma con la cabeza en alto. La profesora le puso el sombrero, y entonces el sombrero empezó a hablar en su cabeza...

"Mmm... poder, definitivamente de los Slytherins, pero hay algo que lo supera. Valentía." GRYFFINDOR!

La niña paso sonriente a una de las mesas de en medio donde aplaudían y gritaban con alegría.

-Black, Sirius!- Uno de los niños que los habían molestado en el tren, el de pelo negro medio largo de ojos grises, paso y se sentó le pusieron el sombrero que inmediatamente empezó a hablar en su cabeza...

"Otro Black, sería fácil ponerte en Slytherin como todos los Black... Pero tienes algo que no había visto en alguno de ustedes... Tienes lo que un" GRYFFINDOR!

Inmediatamente Sirius puso una sonrisa picara y paso a sentarse con los Gryffindors mientras un par de muchachas Slytherins le mandaban miradas asesinas.

Luego paso un niño llamado Robert quedaba en Hufflepuff, y otra niña Clary que quedo en Slytherin. Y entonces...

-_Evans, Lily!- Lily avanzo con las piernas temblándole y se sento en el inestable taburete. La profesora McGonagall puso el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza, y apenas un segundo después de que este tocó el cabello rojo oscuro_, donde lo único que dijo en su cabeza fue "definitivamente", _el sombrero gritó: -¡Gryffindor!-_

_Snape solto un pequeño quejido. Lily se quitó el sombrero, se lo devolvió a la profesora McGonagall, y luego se apresuró en ir a la alegre mesa de los Gryffindors, pero mientras se encaminaba hacia allá miró a Snape con una sonrisa triste en su rostro._ No le gustaba mucho no a ver quedado con Severus pero cuando había leído de las casas la que más le había llamado la atención fue Gryffindor, aunque no se lo dijo a Snape. _Sirius se acomodo en la banca para hacerle espacio. Ella le lanzó una mirada, reconociendolo del tren, cruzó los brazos y firmemente le dio la espalda. El llamado de la lista continuó._ Un niño llamado Remus Lupin, otro llamado Peter Pettigrew y al otro niño del tren de lentes cuadrados James Potter al parecer,(al que el sombrero le había dicho "no hay duda Potter") se unieron a Lily y Sirius en la mesa de Gryffindor. Luego fue Alice.

-Sandler, Alice!- Alice se sentó y el sombrero hablo "Serias una buena Hufflepuff no hay duda, pero perteneces a..." -GRYFFINDOR!-

-Macdonald, Mary!- La niña que había visto en el bote con Potter y Black se acerco e inmediatamente el sombrero toco su cabeza dijo -GRYFFINDOR!

Luego siguió su hermana que había estado en el bote con Lily Bonnie Macdonald, que para sorpresa de Lily quedo en Ravenclaw.

_Cuando faltaba sólo una docenal de estudiantes para ser sorteados, la profesora McGonagall llamó a Snape. Caminó hacia el taburete, se puso el sombrero.- ¡Slytherin! - gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Y Severus Snape caminó para el otro lado del Gran Comedor, lejos de Lily, hacia la mesa de los donde los Slytherin lo animaban, hacia donde un muchacho que había visto Lily en el tren, con una placa de prefecto en su pecho que decía el nombre "Lucius Malfoy", palmeaba a Snape en la espalda, mientras este se sentaba junto a él._

Pasaron otros muchachos y solo otro Gryffindor Frank Longbottom, y luego el director se paro haciendo que el comedor entrara en silencio.

-¡Sean bienvenidos! -dijo este- A otro año en Hogwarts, donde aprenderán de sus habilidades, mejoraran, y crecerán. –Hizo una pausa y miro a los alumnos con determinación.- Solo un pequeño recordatorio antes del banquete, como cada año está prohibida la magia en los pasillos y también acercarse al bosque prohibido. Y quiero advertirles que se ah puesto un nuevo árbol en las afueras del castillo, el sauce boxeador -dijo poniendo cara seria, mientras todos los alumnos se volteaban a ver sin entender- Llamado así porque cuenta con unas poderosas ramas que pueden llegar a golpear mortalmente a lo que se acerque, así que manténganse alejados. – Cuando termino de decir eso, su cara seria se convirtió en una sonrisa con todos los dientes, como si no hubiera dicho nada para desconcertar- Y ahora, a disfrutar!

¿Mortalmente? Eso si asusto a los de primer año; pero entonces, maravillando a Lily, todos los platos y vasos enfrente de ella empezaron a llenarse con comida y bebidas.

A lo largo del banquete Lily de hizo amiga de las que seguramente serian sus compañeras... Preparándose para el día siguiente, su primer día de clases.

* * *

Lily Evans se levanto temprano con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Hoy era su primer día de clases y nadie se lo iba a arruinar. Despertó a Alice, Mary, Emma y Sam (Samantha, una pequeña de ojos miel, delgada, cabello despeinado azabache largo, muy blanca). Sam era otra que había quedado en Gryffindor cuando Lily estaba distraída, así que no se había dado cuenta de su selección.

Era una chica muy divertida y traviesa, ya que por la noche había jalado el baño mientras Mary se bañaba para que le saliera muy caliente, y luego había reído a carcajadas una buena hora después de escuchar los gritos de Macdonald. Sam era sangre Limpia. Samantha Lawrence. Ella le había contado que sus padres no eran muy agradables con eso de la mezcla de sangre etc. pero que la verdad no les importaba mucho y aceptaban a cualquier mago. Y que a ella le valía un comino eso de la sangre, ella podía ser amiga de cualquiera.

-... Yo soy hija de muggles, pero Severus me dijo que no importaba- le había dicho Lily.

-Pues ese Quejicus tubo razón tal ves por primera ves.- le respondió Sam incluso rimando.

Lily enfureció un poco - Y como es que sabes ese apodo?, bueno aun así gracias.

-Jaja no te pongas rosa (si, tu te pones rosa no roja) es que recuerdo que estaba en el tren buscando un compartimiento y te vi salir de uno tal como estas ahorita, rosa. Así que decidí entrar para ver que pasaba y me encontré con estos chicos, James y Sirius riendo. Les pregunte porque y pues ya ves, esto salió- termino Sam riendo un poco- pero no te enojes pelirroja, aveces hay personas que le caen bien a unos y a otros no. Pero tu si me caes bien.-agrego.

Lily solo le sonrío y se metió al baño ya que era cierto lo que había dicho, y aparte no se quería pelear el primer día y menos con la traviesa de Sam. Y también le caía muy bien esa chica a pesar de todo, tenía ese aire divertido que se contagiaba.

Luego de una ducha, Lily y sus amigas se dirigieron al gran comedor para un buen desayuno

* * *

Remus Lupin había despertado primero, fue a darse una ducha y al salir, el único despierto aparte de el era Frank, el pequeños reservado de cara redonda que salía ya del cuarto para desayunar. Remus decidió despertar a los demás o llegarían tarde. Jamas se imagino que necesitaría tirarlos de la cama y mojarlos con agua del lavabo (ya que todavía no sabía hacer hechizos). Sirius y James despertaron aturdidos y le aventaron una almohada a Lupin, quien les había sonreído tímido ya que se había sentido mal inmediatamente lo había hecho, Peter solo había despertado tímido y se había metido al baño.

-Lo siento, no despertaban- dijo con una sonrisa tímida Remus.

-jajaja la verdad fue divertido- dijo James riendo- pero cuídate las espaldas Lupin- le advirtió sonriendo.

-Sí, no vaya a ser que James te coma- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco Sirius.

Luego de que James fulminara a Black con la mirada, se fueron a desayunar con Peter que salió del baño después. Remus Lupin se daba cuenta de que esos chicos le agradaban.

Ya en el comedor..

-¡Ya Black, la comida es para todos!- le grito una furiosa Emma.

-Por mi quedate con esas cosas verdes! - contraataco Sirius señalando los chayotes que le quedaban enfrente.

Mary reía a carcajadas, pero Emma se paro y le arrebato la comida a Sirius. Aunque Alice se la volvió a dar.

-Traidora! - Le grito Emma

-Jajaja, que no te gustan los chayotes Austen!- le dijo Potter

-Y los acompañas con juguito de berenjenas! Mmm! - Siguió Sam mientras casi se caía de la silla.

-Son unos inmaduros Jajaja - no pudo evitar reír Mary

Lily estuvo callada observándolos y sonriendo de vez en cuando, aunque no fueran sus favorito, Lily admitía que eran muy graciosos esos chicos. Y seguramente Sam se llevaría de maravilla con esos cabecillas!

Su primera clase era Pociones con Slytherin, Vería a Severus! estaba más que contenta.

Al llegar un profesor llamado Slughort les indico que se sentaran de dos, Lily estaba a punto de sentarse con Severus cuando el profesor dijo

-De su propia casa, claro!

Diablos, bueno aun asía había hablado un poco con el al principio de la clase. Se sentó con Sam, Alice se sentó con Emma y Mary con Frank. Al principio Sirius y James se había sentado juntos, pero luego de que Slughort se diera cuenta de que jamas funcionaria eso, sentó a Potter con Peter y a Black con Remus.

Luego siguió DCAO. Y se dio cuenta de que Sam era excelente, al igual que Remus, Sirius y James.

Y luego vuelo... definitivamente le gustaba, pero al parecer apestaba.

-Flashback-

-Pongan su mano encima de la escoba, y griten ARRIBA! - dijo la profesora

-ARRIBA!- la escoba de Potter subió

-ARRIBA!- la escoba de Black subió

-ARRIBA!- la escoba de Sam subió

-ARRIBA!- la escoba de Mary subió

Y la suya, por más arriba que dijera, seguía solo haciendo pequeños movimientos en el suelo. Remus lo había logrado a la 3ra, Alice a la 4ta y Frank a la 6ta. Ella, Mary y Peter no lo habían logrado todavía. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando en el Arriba numero 21 lo logro; Mary y Peter lo lograron después de un rato.

Ya acabadas las clases se encontró a Severus, platicaron mucho en lo que llegaban a cenar al gran comedor.

-Como te fue Severus! a mi fantástico me encantaron todas las clases aunque se me dificultara un poco transformaciones y vuelo.

-Bien Lily- respondió Snape- pero en vuelo no pude ni alzar la escoba y en historia de la magia no entendí nada.

-Jaja no esta tan mal, y como son tus compañeros Sev?

-Algo extraños pero me aceptan muy bien aunque se pusieron un poco raros cuando dije que era mestizo, me molesto un poco pero luego que vieron lo bueno que era en pociones ya no estuvieron raros- comento orgulloso.

Siguieron platicando... pero aun así a Lily ahora le gusto menos la casa de Slytherin, al parecer si no veían la sangre veían las habilidades, en lugar de la personalidad o algo así.

También mientras platicaba con Severus, pensaba en que ojalá todo su año fuera maravilloso con todas esas chicas y con Severus, incluso pensaba disfrutar con los chicos de su casa.

Si, así todo iba a continuar...


	3. Navidad y vacaciones de verano

**Hola personitas lectoras! Quiero darles las gracias por leer :)**

**Si les gusta dejen Reviews! En este capi, Navidad y vacaciones de verano! **

**Se que estan algo apresurados los lapsos de tiempo pero es que solo pongo lo más importante de cada año, pues si no tardaría mucho en llegar a lo principal :P**

**Se que esta corto pero, era necesario, el próximo esta más largo!**

**Ahora, disfrutar!**

Llegaba Navidad, el tiempo que James Potter había pasado en Hogwarts había sido maravilloso. Se había hecho mejor amigo de tres chicos con los que compartía cuarto, Remus, Sirius y Peter. También de Frank, pero el pasaba mas tiempo con unos amigos que tenía en hufflepuff .

Solo esperaba los regalos que tendría, ya imaginaba el árbol lleno de regalos con etiquetas de "Para James Potter". Aunque claro, le había escrito a sus papás sobre Sirius, Remus y Peter; así que estaba seguro de que a ellos también le enviarían varios regalos.

Era el mejor en clase de vuelo y en transformaciones, al igual que Sirius y Remus, pero es que Remus era bueno en todo.

Hoy era un día antes de Navidad, ya era noche y estaban casi todos dormidos. Y mientras Sirius caía profundamente dormido, el recordaba cómo había sido el último día antes de vacaciones.

-Flashback-

James despertó y Lupin iba saliendo del baño.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Potter

-La hora en la que se tienen que levantar- le contesto Remus

-Cállate y cierra las ventanas, que me estas quemando- dijo un modorro Sirius mientras despertaba.

-¡Vamos pequeños vampiros! - dijo un alegre Frank abriendo las cortinas de su cama.

-5 minutos más mamá...- Peter susurraba todavía dormido

-No mi cachetitos de marrana hermosa, ¡despiértate que tu lechita se enfría!- le contesto Sirius fingiendo una vos de señora gorda y aventando una almohada a Peter.

-No les hagas caso Peter- le dijo Remus fulminando a sus amigos con la mirada.

Luego de que los cinco chicos estuvieran listos, salieron de sus habitaciones hacia el gran comedor, donde Frank se les separo y se fue con algunos de segundo.

Las chicas ya estaban ahí.

-¿Por que tardaron tanto?- pregunto una inocente Mary

-Seguramente tuvieron que tardar otra media hora desatorando a Pettigrew como la otra vez.- Le contesto Sam

-Hey, ¡no te metas con Peter!- le dijo James

-Sí, ¡es nuestro! -siguió Sirius

-Lo que se atoro fue el trasero de Black- se atrevió a seguir Remus mientras sonreía.

Todos estallaron en risas. Emma y Alice casi se caen de la silla y Lily se empezó a ahogar con el jugo de calabaza.

-¡No te ahogues Lily! ¡Qué haría yo sin ti! - dijo un dramático Potter.

-Dirás, qué harías sin mi tarea de historia de la magia.- Le respondió Lily recuperándose y poniéndose rosa.

-Quería que sonara más amable- le respondió un sonriente James.

-Fin del flashback-

Lily, Mary, Alice, Emma y Frank eran los únicos que habían ido de vacaciones, James decidió quedarse para acompañar a Sirius que se había vuelto como su hermano. Remus también se había decidido quedar, pero la semana pasada había faltado un día por ir a ver a su madre enferma, como cada mes la visitaba desde principio de año; James se preguntaba de que estaría enferma.

Y entonces, con todas esas cosas en la cabeza, James cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente lo despertó los gritos de Pettigrew.

-YYYYYYYYYYYY! Mira cuantos regalos!- se escucho su grito desde la sala común.

Como un resorte Sirius se levantó con James y Remus pisándole los talones.

Bajaron y llegaron al gran árbol.

-Mira Remus!, este es para ti, este para mi, este para James, este para Sirius... - hubiera seguido pero James lo interrumpió.

-El burro por delante

-Ósea Remus? - los sorprendió la voz de Sam que iba bajando las escaleras.

-Bueno es que en si se dijo el primero y... - siguió tratándose de corregir James.

-Sam!- lo interrumpió Peter- Mira estos son para ti.

-¿Para mí? que extraño, suelen darme solo uno mis papas.

Pero luego se dieron cuenta de que muchos eran de los Potter y de sus amigos, incluso James y Sirius habían recibido uno de Lily, claro que ellos también le habían enviado uno.

Estuvieron toda la mañana abriendo sus regalos, desde Ranas de chocolate, Grageas de todos los sabores, empanadas de calabaza, una recordadora para Peter, un libro de "Como evitar que tu varita explote" para Sirius (de parte de Lily), otro libro de "Lo que no se le dice a una bruja" para James (también de parte de Lily), otro libro de "Las 100 mejores bromas muggles" para Sam (de Lily, que sabía que Sam ya sabía todas las mágicas). Y así, muchos regalos más.

Ya en la cena recibieron más lechuzas de sus padres (excepto Sirius a quien sus padres le habían enviado solo un regalo con una bufanda de Slytherin que decía "La buena casa").

Cenaron y encontraron más sorpresitas en su comida, Dumbledore vestía un atuendo rojo de muggle y usaba un sombrero también rojo con un cascabel en la punta. Fue la mejor navidad de Sirius, en que más se divirtió, también la de Peter.

Estuvieron conviviendo hasta tarde llevándose a la cama, buenos sueños y caras sonrientes.

* * *

Medio año más de clases y…

Una palabra, ¡VACACIONES! Eran libres.

La verdad Lily Evans más bien estaba algo deprimida, estaba segura de que se aburriría en vacaciones y que su hermana la molestaría más que nunca.

Llevaba todos sus libros y estaba dispuesta a comprar inmediatamente los del año siguiente cuando llegara su carta, y poder leerlos todos.

Después de un corto viaje en trineos (que parecían ser jalados por nada) a la estación de Hogsmeade, estaban ya en el tren buscando un compartimiento libre. Lily, Emma, Sam, Alice y Mary. Por fin encontraron uno y entraron.

-No quiero llegar a mi casa, mis padres no harán más que darme discursos de que no entienden como no quede en Ravenclaw o Slytherin- dijo enojada Sam

-Tranquila no te preocupes, te mandare una lechuza para avisarte si puedes ir a pasar una semana con nosotros - dijo Lily- a todas les enviare la lechuza.

-A la mía también puedes ir, estoy segura de que mis padres me dejarían que te quedaras el tiempo que quisieras Sam, no te preocupes.- le dijo Alice mientras alzaba su equipaje.

Seguían platicando hasta verse interrumpidas por cuatro cabezas que entraron de golpe a el compartimiento, haciendo señas de que guardaran silencio.

-¡Que pasa ahora!- les dijo Emma

-Escondanos- dijo James

-Le hicimos una broma a los de Slytherin- continuo Sirius

-Muy inteligente, a decir verdad- se presumió Remus.

-Grageas de todos los sabores, literalmente- siguió Peter

Lo que decían no tenían mucho sentido y estaban con las cabezas agachadas para no verse en la ventana de la puerta del comportamiento.

-A ver, que no entiendo nada- dijo Mary

-Si expliquen- exigió Alice.

Sirius la vio con una mirada de "pues que tontas están" y dijo -Tenían muchas grageas exclusivamente de chocolate, no sé cómo le hicieron pero todas eran de chocolate.

-Las cambiamos por las nuestras, de moco, vomito, pimienta y picante.- siguió Peter

-Y la hora que las probaron, gritaron que les daban ganas de vomitar. Y dos si vomitaron.- siguió Remus

-Y digamos que al resto, les dimos una ayudadita.- termino James

Todos estallaron en risa menos Lily y Mary que los voltearon a ver con una mirada de desaprobación.

-Que ya no estemos en la escuela no significa que los prefectos no lo puedan castigar, saben?- les dijo Lily

-Pobres Slytherins, eso no estuvo bien- dijo Mary

-Saben, yo también los regañare- siguió Sam- ¡No me avisaron! ¡Como se les ocurre! Eso les costara una broma mía, que les quede claro-.

-Ahora si me cuidare las espaldas - dijo Sirius de manera seria

Ahora hasta Lily y Mary rieron.

Todo el camino estuvieron los nueve riendo y platicando tranquilamente hasta llegar a King's Cross.

-Adiós chicas, adiós chicos, lo voy a extrañar nos vemos el año que entra- les sonrió Lily y le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada quien, y saliendo del tren inmediatamente corrió hacia sus padres y se fue.

-Que Potter, porque te pones como jitomatito.- le dijo riendo Remus

-De color jitomatito van a estar tus nalgas después de la patada que te voy a dar- le respondió este fulminándolo con la mirada.

Todos se fueron despidiendo uno por uno. James le presento a sus papas a Remus y a Sirius, ya que Peter ya se había ido.

James y sus padres esperaron hasta que vinieron por Sirius, como dos horas después. Se despidieron y se fueron.

...

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro Sirius, fue de que ese sería el peor verano de su vida, al menos que sus padres tuvieran una bondad milagrosa y lo dejaran ir a casa de los Potter por unas semanas, ya que ellos lo habían invitado.

Pero como siempre, el horror de su familia.

-Solo no hables- fue lo primero que le dijo su madre.

-Ni una palabra de esa boca o, recuerdas ese pequeño castigo de la ves de los ratones?- lo amenazo su padre.

Claro que lo recordaba, una pequeña broma a su querida prima con unos simples ratoncitos y un "pequeño crucio" salió de los labios de su padre.

Fue como si mil agujas atravesaran su cuerpo. Horrible y tan solo con 10 años, y ya había visto y sufrido de todo, y siempre trataba de proteger de lo mismo a su hermano pequeño, solo un año más pequeño.

No quería que fuera igual que ellos, solo un traidor más.


	4. Segundo año

**Hola lectores! Pues aquí con otro capítulo!**

**Espero que les guste, y también quiero aclarar que pues, estos capítulos pasaran con un extraño estado de tiempo, ósea, en este capítulo va desde principios de segundo hasta el final de segundo, así que no se sorprendan que de repente venga que están a principios y después ya pasaron cinco meses y así.**

**Es que no puedo hacer miles de capítulos por cada año porque tardaría años en llegar a lo mejor.**

**Ahora sí, que lo disfruten personitas!**

Su segundo año en Hogwarts, Remus Lupin solo sabía que en ese momento el era uno de los niños más felices del mundo.

Ya le había llegado la carta de su segundo en Hogwarts, y al día siguiente sería el día de tomar el tren

La carta le indicaba que cogiera el tren el 1 de septiembre, como de costumbre en la estación de Kings Cross. Se adjuntaba una lista de los libros de texto que necesitaría para el año siguiente:

-Guía de Transformación para principiantes, segundo grado, Emeric Switch

-El libro reglamentario de hechizos, segundo curso, Miranda Goshawk

-Hongos y Hierbas Mágicas nivel dos

-Artes Oscuras: Autoprotección, Quentin Trimble

-Pociones y Filtros mágicos, Arsenius Jigger

-Historia de la magia, Adalbert Waffling

Remus ya había ido al callejón Diagon con sus padres y había comprado todos sus libros y materiales, ya se había comprado una lechuza también, y una escoba (ya que su padre quería que practicara un poco de Quiditch).

Estaba guardando todo en su baúl cuando su mamá lo interrumpió entrando a su cuarto con un enjurge en sus manos.

-Déjame ponerte la segunda capa en las heridas Rem- le dijo tranquilamente a si hijo

-¿Con esta ya no van a estar verdad? ¿Es igual de eficiente que la de Madame Pomfry? Digo, se que solo fue ayer pero la de ella al día siguiente ya no tengo nada- le respondió Remus mientras se quitaba la camisa y le daba la espalda a su madre para que trabajara en ella.

La señora Lupin le sonrio con ternura a su hijo, sabia que sufria mucho y que le era difícil ocultar su estado. – No te preocupes Rem, estoy segura de que se te quitaran antes de que puedas decir Hogwarts.

-Hijo, tengo algo para ti- le decía el señor Potter a un pequeño de pelo azabache mientras entraba en su habitación.

-¿Qué es? Ya empaque todo- le respondió

-Estira las manos- el pequeño las estiro, y su padre puso un paquete ligero en sus manos- a mi me la dio mi padre, y ahora yo te la doy a ti.

Emocionado, James empezó a romper la envoltura, encontrándose con lo que para él era, una capa grande que daba la impresión de ser agua.

-¿Que es esto papá?

-Pruébatela

James se la puso y su padre le señalo el espejo para que voltearla, cuando el más chico de los Potter volteó no pudo evitar un grito de asombro.

-Soy una cabeza flotante!- gritó

-Es una capa de invisibilidad- lo volteo a ver directo a los ojos y le dijo serio- cuídala y úsala con responsabilidad- y a manera de despedida le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

...

Sirius Black se encontraba alistando las cosas de su baúl y esperando con ojos abiertos la llegada del día siguiente, cuando por fin dejaría de nuevo su casa para partir hacia Hogwarts en su segundo año.

También este año entraba Regulus, su hermano menor. No olvidaba la noche anterior.

-Flashback-

-Felicidades hijo, estamos seguros de que serás un buen Black- le decían su padre a Regulus, remarcando que Sirius no era un buen Black.

-Tu prima te dirá como debes de comportarte con los Slytherins y te juntara con la buena gente.- siguió su madre

-¿Y si no quedo en Slytherin? Como Sirius- pregunto el más chico de los Black.

Pregunta equivocada.

-¡No digas blasfemias Regulus!- le reprocho su madre

-Sirius fue algo mal hecho, así como la estúpida de su prima Andrómeda que piensa casarse con nada más y nada menos que un muggle!- le grito su padre.

-Pues a mí me parece que ella es mejor que todos ustedes juntos por dos- dijo Sirius enojado y se levanto de la mesa, y como buen Black con la cabeza en alto se dirigió a su cuarto.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando su padre subió a darle el castigo correspondiente.

-Fin del flasback-

Solo esperaba para largarse en ese tren.

...

Lily Evans estaba en su cama leyendo el libro de la Historia de Hogwarts, iba en una sección donde se hablaba de las cocinas. Había repasado todos los temas de su libro y pensaba en como la había estado tratando su hermana. Seguía fría y distante, ya solo jugaba con Lily de vez en cuando. Su única consolación era su querido vecino, Severus. Diario se veían y hablaban de Hogwarts y cosas de magia, y siempre jugaban a todo tipo de cosas.

Pensando en todos esos momentos felices, Lily cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente en la estación jalaba a sus padres de la mano para que se apuraran.

-Rápido mamá! papá no te quedes atrás!- les decía la pelirroja

-Espera, Lily para, que no somos Flash- dijo su padre

Atravesaron la barrera y tuvieron que despedirse rápidamente de ella ya que Petunia estaba en el coche y no se había querido bajar.

Lily subió rápido al tren y entro a un compartimiento donde encontró a Alice.

-Lily!- Alice corrió y abrazo a su amiga.

Más tarde llego Sam, Emma y Mary

-No tantos abrazos, hace dos semanas nos vimos chicas- dijo Emma atolondrada por los brazos de sus amigas.

Era cierto, hace dos semanas habían estado un par de días en casa de Mary, incluso Sam que casi no la dejan.

-Cierto, también nos la pasamos muy bien con tu hermana Bonnie- dijo Alice

-Sí, es chevere la niña- le dijo Sam

-Ahora te vas a inventar palabras Lawrence? - interrumpió un divertido Black mientras abría la puerta de el compartimiento.

-No es inventada Black, no es mi culpa de que tu vocabulario no llegue tan lejos- le contesto Sam sonriendo.

En eso llego un atolondrado Peter a lado de Sirius

-Vamos Sirius! Remus ya casi termina!- le dijo apresurado

-¿Que van a hacer?- pregunto Mary

-La mejor broma de la historia- respondió un chico de gafas y pelo alborotado que iba llegando al compartimiento y apresurando a Sirius. Y salieron rápido.

-Yo voy a ver!- gritó Sam y salió corriendo atrás de ellos.

La broma les había ganado una buena reprimenda de parte del prefecto. Pero ahora ya estaban en el gran comedor cenando deliciosa comida después de la selección, donde Regulus, si había quedado en Slytherin.

-El primer día y ustedes ya tienen un castigo! - les decía una muy enojada oji-verde.

-No te esponjes Evans, tal vez si hubieras visto a Quejicus con el cabello verde no estarías tan amargada- le respondió James

Lily se puso rosa de tan enojada que la puso ese comentario, y para tranquilizarla Remus le susurro.

-Tranquila Lily, tratare de que no se metan en problemas un rato.

Lily lo volteo a ver y le agradeció.

La cena acabo y todos fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, al día siguiente les esperaba su primer día de clases en segundo año.

...

Si, Remus estaba convencido, apestaba en pociones.

Había explotado su caldero y estaba seguro de que eso no era normal, y el profesor lo hizo limpiar todo el salón después de clases.

James y Sirius habían visto que había 3 puestos vacantes en el equipo de Quiditch y que las pruebas serían en una semana, y estaban listos. A James hasta le habían comprado una Cometa 50, la más nueva.

Peter había sido castigado por qué no se dio cuenta de que en transformaciones su pequeño ratón, en lugar de convertirse en cepillo, era un peine con patas y se había metido en la túnica de la maestra McGonagall.

Lily, Mary y Snape eran los mejores en pociones y ahora los favoritos del profesor. Siempre tenían todo bien a la primera.

Emma y Sam le habían gastado una broma a las de Hufflepuff y ahora también estaban castigadas, habían metido un hurón en su sala común. Ya que el año pasado los chicos se habían puesto a buscar las entradas a todas las casas, y se lo habían contado a Sam.

Alice era la mejor en DCAO, incluso a veces mejor que James y Sirius. Definitivamente tenía un don natural... Y a Peter y a Sam copiándole todas las tareas.

Y así iban a seguir todos, al parecer.

...

Mary Macdonald estaba haciendo su tarea de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, 40 centímetros sobre criaturas mágicas. Casi no había tenido porque estaba concentrada en la de transformaciones, que se le facilitaba más. Sam y Emma solo se habían dedicado a copiarle el trabajo de DCAO a Alice, quien era una experta; pero ella y Lily sabían que eso no estaba bien y lo habían decidido hacer por ellas mismas. Solo llevaba 10 renglones cuando un chico de gafas cuadradas la interrumpió.

-Trabajando Mary? Pero si hoy es sábado Macdonald!

-No sé tú James, pero yo no quiero estar el domingo a las 11 de la noche terminando el escrito de criaturas mágicas.- le respondió ella.

-Es que deja te cuento, que tengo una mega amiga que me lo va a pasar- le dijo el

-A si? Y como se llama- le pregunto Mary poniendo los ojos en blanco, sabiendo la respuesta

-Empieza con M y termina con ary.- le dijo el chico sonriendo

-Ay James, no es Melary, es Melany. Y va en hufflepuff no se si lo recuerdes, creo que eso del Quiditch te está afectando.- Le contesto Macdonald con una sonrisa, y se fue.

Así es, James había entrado al equipo como cazador. Y era el más joven. Sirius lo había intentado para el otro puesto de cazador pero le había ganado un chico de cuarto año llamado Sebastian Frackwell.

Y con todos los entrenamientos no había tenido tiempo para tareas, pero ahora que Mary se las había recordado, era hora de ponerse las pilas.

Fue hasta la biblioteca y le pidió a la bibliotecaria el libro adecuado, y aparte saco el suyo de Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, de Newt Samander. Las criaturas que más le llamaban la atención eran los Vampiros y los Hombres Lobo, porque eran para él, solo humanos con un pequeño problema.

Vio que los vampiros son seres que muerden en los cuellos de los humanos para alimentarse de su sangre (cosa que ya sabía) y que hay algunos que no son vampiros completos, sino medio-vampiros (cosa que NO sabía). Que no se les considera magos, y que tienen la tez pálida.

Sobre los hombres lobo venía: Los hombres lobo viven por todo el mundo, aunque se cree que surgieron en el norte de Europa. Las personas se transforman en hombres lobo sólo cuando les muerde uno de ellos. No se conoce ninguna cura, aunque algunos desarrollos recientes en la preparación de pociones han conseguido aliviar los peores síntomas. Una vez al mes, cuando hay luna llena, el mago o muggle afectado se transforma en una bestia asesina, no importa lo normal y cuerdo que sea en otras circunstancias. Es prácticamente la única criatura fantástica que se dedica de manera activa a cazar a seres humanos, pues los prefiere a cualquier otra presa.

James se quedo pensando. Según había visto en Astronomía, el ciclo lunar duraba 28 días, lo que significaba que cada 28 días era luna llena. Recordaba que el día anterior había visto la más hermosa luna llena de su vida, y cuando quiso que la vieran sus amigos, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Remus había ido a su visita mensual con su madre enferma. Era la segunda vez que había visto una luna como aquella, y también la otra ves Remus no había estado.

Y entonces le surgió un extraño y sorprendente pensamiento.

Tenía que hablar con Sirius.

Sirius Black se encontraba en su sala común, hablando con Sam sobre el partido de Quiditch pasado.

-En verdad fue sorprendente que James anotara 60 puntos solo en su primer partido- le decía Sam.

-Claro, tiene talento nato como tu servidor- le respondió Sirius

-Entonces por qué no quedaste?- los interrumpió Mary que acababa de terminar su trabajo de DCAO.

-Gracias Mary - le respondió Sirius con sarcasmo- lo que pasa es que yo no soy de cazador, yo más bien seria guardián.

-Y en qué año va el guardián de nuestro equipo?- pregunto Sam

-En séptimo, así que el año que entra, se acostumbraran a verme a lado de James en los partidos...

Buum, alguien había chocado con Sirius, este volteaba para reclamarle a su agresor cuando…

-Valla, hablando del rey de roma!- dijo Sam viendo a el muchacho de cabello alborotado que había aterrizado en Sirius.

-Sirius! tengo que decirte alg...! Un momento, que estaban diciendo de mi?- dijo este captando lo que dijo Sam

-Nada pequeño saltamontes, ven y hablemos tus problemas- dijo Sirius riendo mientras iba con James a la esquina de la sala común.

James le explico todo lo que había leído y su conclusión, que era…

-Su mamá es una mujer lobo!, es por eso que Remus va cada 28 días en luna llena a verla!- termino exaltado.

-¿Que?! El trabajo de DCAO era para el Lunes?!- le respondió Sirius también gritando.

-Sirius! Esto es serio! Ve por Peter que creo que está durmiendo en la habitación, y nos vemos en la biblioteca en 5 minutos.- y Potter salió corriendo de la sala común.

No podía creer que Potter los obligara a ir a la biblioteca, que se creía!

Había que tenido que despertar a Peter, que es casi una tarea imposible y ahora iban llegando a la biblioteca, viendo a un James Potter ocupando una mesa entera con libros y mapas lunares.

-Ahora si te volviste loco Potter.

-No, solo intento ver alguna forma de ayudar a nuestro amigo.

Estuvieron todo el resto del día tratando de averiguar cosas, por ejemplo que el hombre lobo solo puede convivir con animales, que no reconoce a nadie y que podría matar hasta a su propio hermano cuando esta transformado.

Y entonces Peter hablo.

-Oigan chicos... no han pensado en otras opciones?

-A que te refieres Peter? - le pregunto James.

-Pues... qué tal si la mamá de Remus no es una mujer lobo, que tal si Remus es el hombre lobo.

-No digas tontadas Pet, es imposible, nos lo hubiera dicho.

Y en eso los interrumpieron.

-¿Que están haciendo chicos?- Remus Lupin salió entre los estantes.

-NADA!- gritaron al unísono y se pusieron alrededor de la mesa para que Lupin no viera lo que estaban haciendo.

Remus los vio con mala cara y dando patadas llego a la mesa, al ver todo solo formo con su boca una gran O. Estaba en problemas. Lo sabían.

-Remus... No te preocupes es solo que... está bien.- le dijo tartamudeando Sirius.

Lupin lo volteo a ver y salió corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Los 3 chicos lo siguieron hasta la habitación donde Remus se encerró en el baño.

-Remus! Sal de ahí por favor!- le grito James

-Aléjense, ya pueden ir con el profesor Dumbledore a pedirle mi expulsión, de todos modos no pensaba durar mucho aquí. - les grito por la puerta.

-De que hablas Remus! Sal ya! No queremos tu expulsión!- le grito Sirius.

-Pues sea lo que sea que quiera, ahora que saben que soy un monstruo no debe de ser nada bueno!- les grito de nuevo.

Oh, Peter tenía razón.

-Lupin, ábrenos o derribaremos la puerta!- dijo Sirius

-No pensamos que seas un monstruo, de hecho pensamos que eres la persona mas "cool" que hallamos conocido, aparte de nosotros claro.- le dijo James

-Si Remus, eres responsable e inteligente, y aparte divertido y bromista. Todo en uno! - grito Peter con emoción.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, que parecieron horas. Y entonces la puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente...

-Enserio piensan todo eso de mí?- les preguntó en un susurro.

-Pues claro Remus, y para demostrar que somos los mejores amigos del mundo mundial, tengo la mejor idea del universo universal- le dijo James Potter.

-A si? Y cuál es?- preguntaron los otros tres al unísono.

-Nosotros te acompañaremos en las noches de luna llena!- les contesto James eufórico.

-Ahora si te golpeaste fuerte con la puerta, Potter- le dijo Remus.

-No chicos, recuerdan lo que leímos de que solo podía convivir con animales? Pues entonces ahora recuerden el tema del mes pasado en transformaciones, así es. Animagos.

* * *

Ya había pasado más de cinco meses desde que se enteraron de que Remus era un hombre lobo y desde que surgió la idea de convertirse en animagos. Los últimos meses del año escolar habían estado investigado sombre la manera en que esto era posible, James había usado su capa de invisibilidad con Sirius para poder entrar a la sección prohibida e investigar más. Ahora que ya sabían, al parecer, lo más difícil seria poder lograrlo. Para ser animago se requieren bastantes años de estudio y preparación. A la hora de lograr convertirse en animago debe prestarse un registro en la Oficina contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, donde se dan todos los datos del animal en que se es capaz de tomar forma. Especie, raza, tamaño, rasgos, etc. Pero el Ministerio de Magia lleva un registro de todos los animagos conocidos para controlar el mal uso de esta habilidad, que suele ser empleada para fines deshonestos o incluso criminales; pero ellos lo iban a hacer con buenos fines, para poder acompañar a su amigo. Así que no veían la necesidad de registrarse, aunque Remus no había estado contento con la idea.

...

Lily Evans se encontraba dando vueltas por toda su habitación, había tenido una pequeña pelea con Severus. Lo que había pasado todavía hacía eco en su cabeza.

-Flashback-

Estaba con Severus en los jardines dado una vuelta y hablando de cómo iban sus clases, el día era maravilloso y habían parado en el árbol que estaba más cerca al lago. Hasta que una cabellera rubia los había interrumpido. Lucius Malfoy de sexto año apareció enfrente de ellos con su insignia de prefecto en el pecho y una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Qué haces aquí Snape? ¿Es que acaso no te juntas con los de tu propia casa?- le pregunto

-Si Lucius es solo que yo…- Malfoy hizo como si no lo escuchara y siguió.

-Talves deberías darte un poco de respeto y estar atento a… que clase pertenecen las personas con las que mantienes relación, Severus- dijo mientras veía con cara de asco a Lily.

No se iba a quedar callada, ella era LILY EVANS. -Opino lo mismo Mlafoy, confió en que Severus aplique tus consejos- lo volteo a ver a los ojos- y deje de hablar contigo.

-¡Como te atreves estúpida sangre sucia!- le gritó a la niña- ¡Esto acredita 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por agresión a prefecto!- Y tu Snape, ¡vámonos a las mazmorras que eres requerido en la sala común!- Y Lucius Malfoy se marcho con la cara en alto asegurándose de que Severus siguiera sus pasos. Y en todo ese tiempo, Snape no le dirigió ni una mirada a Lily, ni la defendió.

-Fin del flashback-

Y luego de eso, al final de su clase de pociones que compartían con Slytherin le había reclamado a Severus, a lo que este solo había contestado con que él no podía contradecir al prefecto. Entonces Lily se había dado la vuelta indignada dejando a Snape con cara de no saber qué hacer.

En eso, sacándola de sus pensamientos se escucho un traqueteo en la ventana del cuarto, era una lechuza marrón con una pequeña nota en el pico. Lily corrió hacia la ventana y abriéndola cogió la nota. La abrió silenciosamente y leyó su contenido.

_Querida Lily:_

_Sé que estas enojada por lo que paso pero es solo que le tengo algo de miedo al prefecto de mi casa y no me quise meter en problemas, definitivamente me comporte como un cobarde. Quiero que me perdones y siempre tengas presente que yo no pienso ninguna de esas cosas horribles que dijo Malfoy. Tú eres la mejor persona que eh conocido en mis 12 años de vida, y estoy seguro de que eso no cambiara nunca._

_Con cariño, Sev._

Y eso era todo. Eso había bastado para sacarle el enojo a Lily e incluso haberla hecho sonreír.

* * *

Estaban en la estación de Kings Cross esperando a sus padres, ese segundo año los había vuelto incluso más unidos a los cuatro, se consideraban los mejores amigos. En el tren le habían hecho la mejor broma a Quejicus, lo habían pegado al asiento del tren. Los maestros habían tenido que entrar al tren para poder despegarlo porque por poco y Snape no bajaba y se iba de regreso a Hogwarts. Habían reído durante una buena hora.

-Recuerdan su cara al bajar del tren?- les decía James a los demás.

-Por gilipollas será!- dijo Sirius

Y siguieron riendo, aunque Remus se había enojado un poco al principio ya que había insistido en que era una broma muy pesada.

-Oigan chicos... todavía siguen con eso de la idea de los animagos?- pregunto luego de un rato Remus.

-De que hablas Lupin, como no. No hemos pasado horas en la biblioteca para echarnos de cobardes.- le dijo Sirius

-Aparte te lo prometimos, y aunque tengamos que tardar 20 años te juro que pasaremos los años que nos quedaran pasando luna llena contigo- siguió James.

-Te lo mereces, Remus- el que hablo por último fue Peter, y así Remus Lupin quedo convencido de que ellos estarían para el siempre.


	5. Multijugos, Multicastigo

**Hola peronitas! **

**Aquí otro capi, dejen Reviews!**

**Sin más, disfruten.**

Snape se había juntado con algunos compañeros de su casa en vacaciones con Mulciber y algunos otros como el matón de Avery. Claro que sus papas ni siquiera se habían enterado de que el muchacho se había estado escapando en el autobús noctambulo por las noches.

-Ea Snape, no seas puñeta- le decía Avery. La verdad Severus había aprendido tantas palabrotas en esos tres años de las que pensó que existían.

-Si hombre, ya te eh dicho que en mi casa no pueden saber que hicimos magia tío.- le siguió Mulciber- es solo una triste elfina de mierda, dale un buen cojonete.

Severus tembloroso, apunto con su varita mientras veía los ojos de la elfina pidiendo piedad, pero obedeciendo la orden de no moverse.

Y salieron las palabras de la boca de Snape- Imperio- Y sintió un cosquilleo en el brazo, observando como la elfina parecía dejar sus pensamientos en el aire teniendo la mirada perdida.

Solo son niños de 13 años imitando lo que alguna vez vieron hacer a sus padres, todavía sin saber las cosas que podrían lograr usando ese maleficio en alguien. Solo ponían a la elfina a bailar gracioso o a hacer cosas sin sentido, lástima que no siempre sería así.

* * *

Sirius Black era en ese momento el único tema de conversación en el tren. El primer crio de tercero con novia en el primer día. ¿La afortunada? Clarissa Drey. Una Hufflepuff de tercero también, que había conocido en segundo ya que compartían clase de Criaturas Magicas y se llevaban bien.

-Flashack-

-¿Y cuando se supone que salgamos con niñas?- peguntaba Sirius ya en el compartimiento de camino a un nuevo año en Hogwarts.

-Eh, no se- le contesto James extrañado, el también se había sentido un crío cuando un día de vacaciones que iba con su padre, había escuchado hablar a unos morros de 13 años hablar sobre chicas y novias.

-Pues no somos mariquitas, ahora vengo- dijo Sirius saliendo del compartimiento.

Y en el camino de encontró con Drey, se acordó de que la habían pasado bien el año pasado y volteo con ella

-Hey, Clarissa- la chica volteo- ¿Sales conmigo?

-Si- fue lo único que dijo la chiquilla y siguió su camino diciéndole adiós a Sirius, que se había quedado algo sorprendido y regreso a su compartimiento a contarle a sus amigos.

-Fin del Flashback-

Y ahora era todo un cotilleo, la noticia también había llegado al compartimiento de las chicas que, no les había causado gran conmoción.

-Y que, ahora se va a creer muy pupis? -pregunto Mary poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mary al comenzar Hogwarts había sido una chica muy tímida y responsable. Pero ahora que conocía más personas y tenía más amistades, así como también ya se había adaptado al ambiente; demostraba ser más rebelde de vez en cuando.

-Pues eso parece- dijo la hermana de Mary, Bonnie la Ravenclaw un año menor que ellas y que también era su amiga.

-Que idiota esta la niña, de plano- dijo Emma

-Sirius es medio idiota, pero no es malo- dijo Sam en su defensa

-Si, a mí tampoco me cae mal- dijo Alice

-Yo solo no los soporto- dijo Lily poniendo cara seria.

-Aún así estoy segura de que Black no sabe ni el significado de sentimientos, esa pobre va a terminar mal- siguió Mary- no importa que tan guapo este.- y termino con golpes de parte de sus amigas después de decir eso.

* * *

-Les digo que no es mala idea- decía James

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerla? No recibirás mi ayuda, créeme, a mi me explotan los calderos- le contesto Remus

-Bah, pero es que Potter les tiene un secreto- les dijo Sirius

-¿Y cuál es?- pregunto Peter

-¡La poción ya está hecha!- dijo James con una sonrisa en la boca- no tenía mucho que hacer en vacaciones así que la hice.

-Creo que deberías ser mi tutor- dijo Remus- A Slughort no le van a gustar más calderos explotados.

Los amigos rieron mientras afuera de su habitación, caían finos copos de nieve. Indicando la cercanía de la navidad ese año. Los cuatro chicos habían decidido quedarse, todo por esa maravillosa broma.

-Solo necesitamos cabellos, a y claro ¿Quién será el valiente?- pregunto Sirius

-Pues tú- le respondieron todos a la vez.

-Pues entonces vallan por los cabellos ustedes dos- dijo Sirius señalando a Peter y a James.

Después de un rato que se habían ido Peter y James, regresaron con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¡Los tenemos!- chilloneo Peter

-¿Cómo los han conseguido?- pregunto Remus asombrado.

-La vieja estaba sacando libros de una de las estanterías de la biblioteca, y como traíamos la capa de invisibilidad, solo arracamos dos cabellos que salía de u chongo apretado y salimos corriendo- les dijo Peter.

-Claro que, nos quedamos a ver la cara que puso después de sentirlo- dijo James atacado de risa- enserio, debieron verla.

-Aún no creo que sea buena idea- les dijo Remus

-¡No seas agua fiestas!- le reclamo Sirius- Bien pues, denme esa asquerosidad y pónganle los pelos.

Un minuto después Sirius salió corriendo hacia el baño de a habitación con ganas de vomitar. Luego de que sus amigos se pegaron a la puerta del baño para ver qué pasaba, alguien salió de éste. Pero no era Sirius Black, si no, la mismísima Minerva McGonagall con la ropa de un alumno de tercer año de Gryffindor.

-Oh mierda- dijo James

-Sabía que debíamos pensar en eso- dijo Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡La ropa!- exclamo Peter comprendiéndolo todo.

-Bien pues, tal vez con las sabanas podamos hacer algo- dijo James

-Ahora eres costurera, cariño- dijo Sirius aterrorizado observando su imagen en el espejo.

-Bueno, como tampco quiero ver a la maestra McGonagall haciendo más ridículo del necesario, intentare hacerlo- dijo Remus. Y alzo su varita pronunciando algunos hechizos que no recordaba donde los había visto, tal vez en alguno de los libros de su mamá. Y así las sabanas de convirtieron en una extraña túnica color azul obscuro.

-Al perecer Remusin si es costurera- dijo Sirius asombrado- aunque tiene un pésimo gusto.

-Cállate y póntelo encima- dijo James

-¿Por que encima?- pregunto Black

-Quieres ver toda la carne de la maestra McGolagall- le pregunto Potter con cara de asco.

-¡No sean irrespetuoso!- les reclamo Remus.

-Vale pues, ni quien quiera tener tal imagen en su mente- dijo Black, y se puso la túnica por arriba

Diez minutos después, tres chicos tras una capa de invisibilidad se encontraban siguiendo a la profesora Mierva/Sirius hacia la oficina de Dumbledore acordándose de que el día anterior habían seguido al director para saber la contraseña de su oficina.

-Zumo de naranja color naranja- pronuncio Sirius tratando de imitar la voz de su profesora. Y la gárgola se abrió dejando ver unas escaleras en forma de caracol. Primero entro la profesora/Sirius y luego los chicos Su intención solo era divertirse un poco con el profesor.

-Oh Minerva- se dejo ver al director tras su escritorio, con muchos objetos difíciles de reconocer para los cuatro chicos. -¿Qué la trae por aquí profesora?

-Solo quería comunicarle profesor, lo irrespetuosos que son los Slytherins de tercero en mi clase- dijo Sirius tratando de no reírse, y con aire pomposo.

-Me sorprende Minerva, ayer me habías dicho que los irrespetuosos eran los de tu propia casa- dijo el director algo divertido.

-¿Cómo? Seguro una equivocación mía, ya ve que a veces se me va la chispa- James tuvo que aguantar la respiración para no reírse- Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew son los mejores alumnos, que le digo yo, son brillantes. Los mejores-

-Que agradable que sus alumnos sean así profesora, ahora si me disculpa- dijo el director levantándose y abriendo las escaleras de caracol- tengo que ir a pedir una sanción de cuatro chicos de Gryffindor con la otra Minerva, ya ve.- y terminando de decir eso, salió por las escaleras.

-Mierda que estamos jodidos- dijo Sirius con cara de anonadado.

-Yo sabía que a Dumbledore no se lo podía engañar- dijo Remus- ahora si la cagamos.

Y así es como los brillantes Gryffindors terminaron limpiando la sala de trofeos y las cocinas por toda la Navidad.


	6. Broma o muerte

**Hola personitas! Pues aquí les traigo otro capitulo, corto pero necesario.**

**Denle una oportunidad al fic, yo escribo esto con la pasión de escribir, de querer al mundo de Rowling y de enamorarme de sus personajes. Pero a veces también me cairia bien un Review!**

**Sin más les dejo disfritad y recuerden que este es..**

**SEXTO AÑO.**

Ya era definitivo, odiaba a Severus Snape con toda su alma. Se dijo Sirius Black mientras caminaba con todo su porte de elegancia en los pasillos de Hogwarts, con Peter a su derecha.

-Ese estúpido va a saber quien es Sirius Black.

-¿Que piensas hacerle?- pregunto el niño regordete de ojos cafés.

-Algo se me ocurrirá Peter, algo muy bueno.

Peter se quedo penando si tendría que comentarles a Remus y a James que Sirius tramaba algo, pero decidió que era mejor no decir nada. Recordaba hace unos momentos, que había estado persiguiendo al chico, a ese furioso Black que había visto, gracias a Snape.

-Flashback-

Desde la primera clase de su cuarto curso, que tubo con los Slytherins Snape andaba de cagotée. Lo había delatado con Slughort de pasar papelitos con forma de avión encantados, con Binns por tratar de quemar su banca y en clase de vuelo por volar por todo el campo cuando la maestra se había distraído (todo le había ameritado un castigo, así que tenía tres castigos ¡Tres!). El día anterior lo había seguido en la noche solo para sabe que planeaban, estaba harto de que lo siguiera solo para tener algo que cotillear, y más que nada, estaba seguro que de lo que más quería Snape era saber el secreto de Remus.

Y luego estaba esa chica de Ravenclaw con la que había quedado después de clases.

-Oh, pero miren quien está aquí. - había levantado la voz Snape para que los dos chicos se despegaran de la lengua del otro.

-Vete ya Quejicus, enserio. Si no quieres que me desate por como te a dado por joderla hoy.- le dijo Sirius

-¿Disculpa? Yo le hablaba a Mindy- dijo Snape señalando a la Ravenclaw- no contigo, solo quería decirle que como me había enterado de que hoy tenía una cita con el más estúpido de Hogwarts, quise venir a darle mis condolencias.

Sirius dejo de abrazar a Mindy y le susurro un pequeño – esperame aquí-. Se paro lentamente y fue hacia Snape que no se inmuto, pues no sabía lo que venía después. Sirius le proporcionó un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Severus que lo hizo perder el equlibrio y caer hacia atrás, Sirius se agacho y le susurro – La próxima vez, no se queda en puño Snape, también tengo varita.

Luego de que Snape pudo salir de debajo de él gracias a los gritos de Mindy, miro a Sirius con un desprecio impresionante y le dijo arrastrando las palabras de la forma más cruel que pudo - Al final eres igual, igual que todos los Black- y terminando de decir eso, salió a paso apresurado por el pasillo. Dejando a Sirius con los ojos negros de rabia, que se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor olvidándose de su cita, y de todo.

-Fin del flashbak-

Ahora Sirius Black pensaba en cómo podría vengarse viendo hacia la ventana, viendo esa hermosa luna llena.

* * *

-Ya, ya- decía Mary tratando de calmar a sus amigas- no es como si les estuviera diciendo que me voy a casar con el.

-Acabas de decir que tiene buen ¡CULO! Es como si dijeras que vas a tener tres hijos con el ya les estuvieran escogiendo nombre- le grito Emma enojada.

-Anda, tú tienes novio y nadie te dice nada- le contesto Alice tratando de defender a Mary.

-Sí, pero no es Black, ni ando hablando de su culo por todos lados- les dijo Emma. Ella salía con un Hufflepuff muy lindo llamado Amos Digory.

-No es muy cómodo hablar sobre esto- dijo Lily tratando de sonreír mientras se revolvía en su silla.

-Oh vamos, si en sueños hablas del culo de Potter, Lily.- dijo Sam mientras se carcajeaba y hacia equilibrio tratando de no caerse de la cama.

Lily la fulmino con la mirada mientras se ponía rosa hasta la raíz del cabello, eso no era cierto, pero a Sam le gustaba molestarla con el ya que sabía que Lily no lo soportaba, y que hace unas semanas el muy capullo la había invitado a hogsmeade con él, Lily le había dicho "Te has pegado fuerte con la escoba?" y James no volvió a insistir.

* * *

Empezó a bajar las escaleras pesadamente, había recordado que sus amigos estarían en la enfermería para dormir ahí y esperar que Remus llegara, como lo hacían cada noche de luna llena. Pero jamás pensó encontrarse con la nariz horrible de Snape asomándose por las ventanas de los pasillos con la mirada puesta en la enfermería.

-¿Que tratas de oler Quejicus?- dijo sonando lo más frío y doloroso posible.

-Oh, Black. ¿Quieres la verdad?- pregunto alzando las cejas y viéndose asqueroso- pues me gustaría saber de una puñetera vez, que es lo que hacéis ustedes cuatro una vez al mes en la noche en la enfermería, y más que nada, porque Lupin sale tan fregado al día siguiente. No creas que no me he fijado que lo llevan al sauce boxeador en estas noches.

-Oh, quieres en verdad averiguarlo?- le pregunto Sirius temblando de furia, sus ojos se pusieron de un color negro profundo que daba miedo- Toca el nudo de el sauce boxeador y entra por el agujero, a media noche.- y se metió en la enfermería sin esperarse a ver la reacción del otro pelinegro.

Cuando entro, James y Peter lo miraban extrañados, jamás lo habían visto con ese aspecto.

-¿Qué a pasa?- pregunto James

-mgr- gruño Sirius. James y Peter decidieron no hablar más del tema.

* * *

Severu Snape se encontraba ya camino a las mazmorras cuando empezó a pensar "El idiota me ah dicho como entrar… Podría acusarlos con Dumbledore de lo que sea que hagan… Los expulsarían. Todo lo que me queda de Hogwarts viviendo una vida tranquila " Se imagino a Evans diciéndole que no fuera tonto y no le hiciera caso a Black. Lils… cada vez encontraba sentimientos más profundos hacia la pelirroja, su mejor amiga.

Sacándose sus pensamientos de la cabeza, decidió comprobar con sus propios ojos que Black no le estuviera mintiendo. Y giro para irse hacia una de las ventanas y rezar para que no le pasara nada, y que mucho menos, lo atraparan.

...

Eran las 11:50 y Sirius no se sentía tranquilo.

-¿Qué tienes amigo?-le pregunto Potter dándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

-Nada…- Sirius lo pensó unos instantes, pero James dejo de insistir.

Luego de cinco minutos Sirius volteo a ver a James con cara seria.

-Sirius… seguro que…- empezó James, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

-Le he dicho a Quejicus que fuera a la casa de los gritos a media noche.

-¡¿QUÉ HAZ HECHO QUE?!- dijo James con cara de horror y saltando de una de sus camas, y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo hacia los jardines esperando que no fuera tarde.

Al llegar a jardines lo primero que hizo fue ver la silueta de Sevrerus corriendo hacia el árbol, así que Jame salió como flecha gritando su nombre.

-Snape!- el chico estaba a punto de tocar el nudo con un palo- Snape!- el chico volteo.

-¿Qué quieres Potter? Tienes miedo de que los descubra- dijo sonriendo mientras tocaba el nudo haciendo que el árbol se quedara quieto.

-¡No! Por favor escúchame Snape!- Y un rugido que sonó desde adentro de la casa lo interrumpió. James, sin más, agarro a Severus por la muñeca siendo más fuerte que él, y lo arrastro hasta la que estuvieron de nuevo en los pasillos. Aun que no esperaron lo que pasó después.

-Puedo preguntar, queridos alumnos ¿Qué hacéis levantados de la cama tan tarde, y llegando de un paseo por los jardines con todo es escándalo?- Albus Dumbledore hablo con voz suave y grave.

...

Se les había armado gorda a los chicos al día siguiente. Primero que le tuvieron que explicar toda la verdad a Albus Dumbledore, ya que a él no se le puede mentir. Omitieron la parte en que Sirius le hizo una invitación abierta a Quejicus de ir a la Casa de los Gritos, diciendo que al chico se le había escapado decir en frente de él que en esa casa estaba todas las respuestas.

¿Por qué Severus no le dijo la verdad por más que lo estaba deseando? Porque no quería sentir que le debía la vida a James Potter, incluso cuando solo lo había hecho para salvar su propio pellejo y el de Black.

Luego Dumbledore había charlado con el "Joven Snape" sobre el secreto de Remus, y advirtiéndole lo que pasaría si se lo llegaba a contar a alguien más.

Y para colmo, Remus al enterarse, se había cabreado con Sirius. Y James también estaba algo enojado con el chico Black.

Lily Evans estaba a punto de explotar, si no soportaba los merodeadores juntos, menos lo hacía por separado. Potter y Black no habían durado ni un día enojados, pero Remus ni siquiera miraba a Black, así que los dos cabecillas iban haciendo de la suyas a diestra y siniestra sin alguien que les pusiera un alto.

Y al ir a la biblioteca, ahí estaba. Remus Lupin. Decidió hablar con él.

-Hey, Remus- el chico alzo la vista- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro- contesto asintiendo- que pasa Lily.

-Mira pues… yo... es que…- no sabía cómo decirle- Bueno es que, al grano. Sé que Sirius es como un gran grano en la nalga. No espera... yo no iba a decir eso.- Lily estaba muy incómoda ganándose una mirada divertida del licántropo gracias a su último comentario.

-Ah pues, ya. El punto es que se que Sirius es fastidioso muchas veces. No sé porque habréis peleado pero supongo que es culpa de Black, claro. Pero es que recuerdo que una vez que te pregunte Remus, de porque tenias a esos idiotas como amigos, tú me contestaste que no podías decirme todo. Pero que era porque te aceptaban, te querían y te apoyaban como nadie lo había hecho nunca, y que aun que yo no lo comprendiera, eran los mejores idiot… digo, amigos que podrías tener.- Lily se dio un respiro- Así que no creo que por lo que habéis peleado, sea más importante que esa cara tan feliz que me pusiste al contestarme eso. - Y sin más. Lily Evans se salió a paso apresurado de la biblioteca dejando a un Remus con los pensamientos alborotados.

* * *

Luego de un rato pensando, Remus se paro con sus cosas y empezó a andar hacía lago, donde no se equivoco al pensar que los chicos estarían ahí.

-Remus- dijo alegre Sirius al verlo, era la primera vez que se acercaba a él, o a James cuando estaba con él. Pese a tantas disculpas que salieron de su boca, y motivos por lo que había hecho, el licántropo no lo había perdonado.

Remus lo volteo a ver, y le sonrió, una sonrisa que llego hasta los ojos color miel de el chico. Y Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa. Y sabían que no eran necesarias más palabras.


End file.
